


Flowers for You

by ruibin (angsthao)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Flowers, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsthao/pseuds/ruibin
Summary: Zhangjing gives the flowers he vomits to Yanjun, while Yanjun stores them in his things.





	Flowers for You

**Author's Note:**

> it's been ages since i actually wrote something on ao3 !! i hope to be back on my other stories but for now i hope you enjoy this zhangjun fic ^^ this was supposed to be angst at first but then i love zhangjun so :-) i hope you guys enjoy, comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> edit: oh yah, i forgot to put in my [twitter](http://twitter.com/ruwuibins)!!

Zhangjing likes Yanjun from afar.

He never approaches his junior. He thinks that Yanjun might wonder why he is approaching him since the junior doesn't know him at all. He thinks that this setup will be fine, that looking at him from afar will be alright.

_Well, it works… not until Zhangjing starts to vomit flowers from his mouth._

He vomits mildly at first. It is weird, but he doesn't mind it. He thinks that he might have swallowed some seeds that would produce flowers, but how come? It slowly gets intense to the point that it stops him from doing things normally. He will think about Yanjun and suddenly he vomits flowers as if there's no tomorrow.

 

“Hanahaki disease,” the doctor tells him after finally deciding to have himself checked. “Do you like someone?”

Zhangjing replies with a nod.

“No wonder, you vomit flowers a lot. Since when was this occurring?”

“I don't know, probably months ago. I neglected it because I thought it was nothing. Turns out, it's a serious thing.”

“Yes, I'm sorry it occurred to you.”

“Are there any ways I can get rid of this?”

“Well, you could make that person like you back, or you can let it be until you eventually die, or you can also remove it surgically but you'll lose your feelings for him.”

“Oh, that's complicated.”

“Think about this carefully then. Just let me know if you need a surgery to get it out of your system.”

 

Zhangjing doesn't know what to do.

The most ideal option for him is to have the disease surgically removed, however he doesn't want his feelings for Yanjun to fade away. Yanjun is one of the reasons he's managing to do well academically. He doesn't want his inspiration to fade away, but he also wants to stop the disease from getting worse.

The next ideal option is for Yanjun to like him back, however he doesn't have the courage to go near and tell him how he feels. He's scared of rejection. He thinks that rejection might cause his disease to speed up things for him.

The last option is to let it be. He doesn't want to die early. He still wants to continue with his life. A disease won't stop him from doing things that make him happy and motivated. However, he thinks that his feelings might fade away eventually. He thinks that this would probably be the best solution for him.

(Is that really the best solution, Zhangjing?)

Zhangjing is heading home when Yanjun accidentally bumps into him. The junior is sprinting to go to his basketball practice on time, and Zhangjing is the unlucky person he bumps to.

It is a great thing that Yanjun didn't stay any longer. Zhangjing starts to vomit flowers out of his mouth. He goes to the nearest washroom to vomit everything out. He fixes himself and cleans his mess after he is done vomiting.

He usually thinks of throwing the flowers away but on this fateful day, he decides to keep the flowers to himself and give one flower to Yanjun.

He doesn't know why he's doing this, but he thinks that this will make him feel better. At least, Yanjun knows how he feels for him even if they're apart, right?

Zhangjing brings out his notepad and attaches the flower on top of it. He leaves a note saying that this is the start of him sending in flowers and he hopes that his junior doesn't mind. He leaves the note with the flower at his famous locker, trying his best not to get caught.

The next day comes. Yanjun heads for his locker to get his readings. He closes his locker, only to open it again when he realizes there's something unusual inside. He notices the flower along with the note.

> _Hello, I hope you don't mind me sending you flowers. I also hope you'll like them._

He checks the note if the sender indicates his contact details. Sadly, there's none. He wants to know who sent this in and thank him for the flower.

To remind himself of asking people about the flower, he keeps the note and the flower in between his readings.

The next day comes. He receives the same flower with another note inside his locker.

> _Hey, did you like the flower I sent you? I hope you do. I actually like you, but I don't have the courage to come close and tell you. I hope this confession is enough to convey how I feel for you._

He chuckles. He thinks that the sender is cute and that the sender shall talk to him about it. He puts the flower and note in the same place where he put the flower the sender gave him yesterday.

The next day comes. He receives them again in the same place.

> _I've been thinking about you lately, so I sent in more flowers to you. I hope you're doing well! Good luck to your coming games, I believe you can win them!_

“How I wish I know you,” Yanjun tells himself. He puts the flower at the same reading he placed the other flowers.

The sender never skips a class day to send him flowers. Yanjun never fails to put the flowers in his books, notebooks, or readings. He doesn't know why, but he is contented receiving the flowers even if he doesn't know who sends them. He is contented to know that someone likes him and appreciates him for who he is.

The days progress, until Yanjun starts to notice that the sender doesn't send flowers as often as he does.

He does receive a bunch of flowers in his locker though.

> _I want you to know something. I have hanahaki disease. You know, one vomits flowers when he likes someone a lot? Yeah, I have the disease for a while now. It's weird, but I give the flowers I vomit to you since I really like you (and also because I don't want to waste them)._
> 
> _I'm glad you don't mind, but if you do just let me know through your locker and I'll stop. And apologies for not sending in recently, my vomits have been insane lately to the point I can't go to school. I hope my friend delivers these flowers safely to you._

Yanjun suddenly gets curious as to who the sender is. He knows about the disease, and he knows that liking that person back will make the disease stop.

It sounds crazy, but Yanjun wants to like back the sender so the disease stops… and maybe because he's starting to like the sender despite the anonymity.

After his classes for the day, he goes to his locker to put the stuff he doesn't need to bring home. He then notices his friend Chaoze holding a note with a flower.

 

“Chaoze,” he calls. “Is that for me?”

Chaoze quickly hides the flower he has behind him. “Hey, Yanjun! What were you asking?”

“The flower you're hiding behind you, is that for me?”

Chaoze gives up and gives the flower to him. “Yeah, it's for you.”

“Who’s sending them to you?”

“Uh, you're not allowed to know!”

 

Few days have passed, and Zhangjing is back to his daily grind. He still vomits flowers, but he notices that it's not as intense as they used to be. He thinks that his feelings for Yanjun is starting to fade, but at the same time he thinks it's weird because he still likes Yanjun a lot.

_Perhaps…_

Zhangjing closes his locker and sees someone he doesn't expect at all.

 

It's Yanjun, the guy he likes a lot. And it's surprising, _he's not vomiting at all_.

 

“Wait, how?” Zhangjing whispers to himself after he realizes he didn't vomit.

“The hanahaki disease disappears when you die… or when the person you like likes you back,” Yanjun says as if he's smart to know.

“No, how did you know it was me?” Zhangjing nervously asks.

“I have my ways. Someone caught you vomiting the same flowers I receive in my locker everyday. They're cute actually.”

“Thank you…”

“I hope I don't come off as creepy, but I actually like you a lot.”

“What? H-how?”

“You sent me lovely messages every single time. How can I not like them?”

“But you don't know me…”

“That's what you think, but I actually remember you from the day we bumped each other.”

Zhangjing falls speechless.

“I hope you don't mind me liking you,” Yanjun says as he motions Zhangjing to come closer.

“It's okay, I like you too,” Zhangjing replies as he slowly hugs Yanjun tightly.


End file.
